


Life Glue Moment

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: The glue of their most recent moment started to set. Jim smiled.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Life Glue Moment

It had been a quiet few days and boredom was starting to kick in. With nothing but clear space in front of them there was nothing for Sulu to manoeuvre around. With their course already laid and no need to change it there was nothing for Chekov to do. With no planets or ships in the immediate area there was nothing for Spock to scan and no one for Uhuru to communicate with.

There was also, thankfully, no medical issues on board the ship that needed Bones vast expertise which is why he could also be found on The Bridge; standing beside The Captains Chair staring into space like the rest of them.

Kirk let his mind wonder as The Enterprise carried on through space. He remembered a conversation he had with Bones and Scotty a few days ago over a couple of glasses of brandy. The discussion of 'what made a friendship stick' had come up. Kirk and Scotty were of the opinion that it was big events shared; birthdays, wedding, funerals, and life threatening events that made a friendship hold true.

Bones had taken the opposite approach. He was of the opinion that smaller moments were the key. Everyday dinners, sitting in each other's company not talking, telling each other about your days when the day came to an end, sitting together with a bowl of popcorn watching a movie, laughing at silly things. He called it 'life glue'. Small seemingly unimportant moments that made your lives stick together.

Kirk blinked coming back to the present before checking the notification screen on his PADD. No new messages. He sighed.

Jim shifted in his chair for what felt like the fiftieth time in the last ten minutes. He tried crossing his legs to sit cross legged and groaned in annoyance when his thigh hit the chairs arm, like he knew it would, forcing him to put his legs down again.

"You know, I really hate this chair."

Almost everyone on The Bridge turned to him.

"I do my best thinking when I can sit cross legged and this chair is just sliiiiiigtly too narrow for me to do that. If it was like-" He brought his hands up, palms facing but around thirty centimetres apart. "–this much wider I could do that. Man I'd be so happy."

No one replied with anything to his random boring sentence, not that he really expected them too. He put his elbow on his chairs arm and put his cheek in his palm.

"I hate this lever."

Everyone's eyes turned to Sulu this time. The Helmsman grinned slightly embarrassed before motioning to the lever that started The Enterprise moving or toggled between Warp powers.

"It's just a little too small you know? If I grip it tightly I end up digging my fingernails into my palm." His left hand flexed as if remembering the sting. "I have to cut my fingernails basically every other day so I don't stab myself!"

Jim and Uhuru laughed lightly at that and Chekov grinned into his hand.

"I hate this stupid receiver." Uhuru volunteered next with a small grin pointing to the metal communications receiver sticking out of her right ear. "If I don't put it in carefully enough it actually ends up cutting my ear cause of the edges. I've had so many little nicks on the inside of my ear and by god can they sting." As she rubbed her earlobe she received several sympathetic grins.

"There's a random bar along the bottom of my office desk." The CMO piped up, deciding to share, Jim turning in his seat to watch his friend. "It seems to be as useful as a saddle on a duck-" Bones leaned on The Captain's Chairs arm; swinging his arm out for emphasis. "-so there's no way of sitting close to my desk without slamming my knees into it! I swear! For the first few months of this mission my knees were as red as the country farms prized tomatoes!"

Every human on The Bridge laughed at that one. There was a beat of silence before Chekov spoke up.

"I 'ate zis Pointer." The Russian held up the offending metal pointer pen he used for calculating the ships course, glaring at it slightly. "There doesn't zeem to be any vay of holding it vithout my fingers zlamming into each other. It's just not vide enough!"

"Do you cut yourself with your own fingernails too? Maybe you need to use Sulu's nail clippers?" Jim suggested earning a few laughs.

"What about you Spock?" Bones asked the so far silent Vulcan. "Anything in your equipment that rubs ya the wrong way?"

"My equipment does not have the physical ability to 'rub' me at all Doctor." Spock answered not turning from where he was typing on his station.

"You know what he means Spock!" Jim added, grinning slightly. "We all shared what annoys us! It's your turn!"

"My equipment is in sound working order Captain." The First Officer replied finally turning from his station to confront the curious stares of his crew mates. "Nothing about my equipment, as you say, 'annoys' me."

Bones scoffed. "Spoil sport." Jim grinned.

"I will however divulge that I am continuously reminded on how illogical humans are in the fact of you would rather complain vocally about things that you find distressing or vexing but not take the necessary steps to remove that cause of your irritation from your lives." Spock turned back to his station placing his head on the visual display panel so he could see the scans of space being taken. "So I took the steps for you and sent your concerns down to engineering to remove or alter the needed equipment you mentioned."

The CMO laughed. "Well don't you just ruin all our fun!"

Silence slowly swept over The Bridge again. The glue on their most recent moment started to set. Jim smiled.


End file.
